


hopes's redemption

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: A story on how Hope was recriuted to kassandra's cause. and hope wants to make things right with shay.





	hopes's redemption

Hope walked passed some mercenaries she she say,They were not templars,or show any markings,weapons ore anything that belong to abstergo.

"Must be a group of eager mercs trying to take these pieces of eden for high buyers."Hope said grinning,she was wearing a Lightish pink and purple tight sports bra and spandex pants and boots as she sneaks by slowly,she heared voices of two merc.

 

"We need to end this war with the assassins and templars,Kassandra and her brother said it would benefit the lot of us and the people."

"I know, but is still cant believe She lived from Bce and all the way to this day,only with that staff of her."The other Female merc said.

"What The hell are you two doing,You should keep My west wind's mission successful,not chit chat."Xenia said,she wore heavy mercenary armor.She carried a shotgun over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am."Both women said with a salute.

Xenia goes to a commad post she sees her fellow lovers kyra and roxana who were keeping eye.

 

Hope sneaks inside through the door,hope walks down stair into rome facilty,this was almost easy for hope,but she knew something was wrong with this mission,the barracks were full of mercenaries who were sleeping,outdies it was heavly guarded but inside was not,she sneaks downstairs and sees the apple.

"How the hell, is this too easy? Aveline said in her intel that this inside and the basement vault,"Hope said as she nearly touches the apple but she felt a hand on her her shoulder and stop and looked a greek women smiling,her hair was brown,skin was sheen and her hair was chestnut brown,she also have on a light blue belly shirt, combat black pants and gloves and combat boots.

"Oh Poor poor malaka,that becasue aveline is no longer an assassins she is apart of my order,the tainted ones."Kassandra said as she lightly pushes hope away who was shock, at aveline's betrayal,Hope felt her belly being rubbed,she heared tales of kassandra's beauty puts aveline's to shame.but she shakes it off and tries to punch kassandra who moves left while smiling and tries to hit kassandra with her right hand but kassandra holds on to that arm

"So your kassandra, the eternal spartan."hope said as she felt her hand about to be twsted as she moans in pain on one knee.

"Yep,you must be Hope,of the american brotherhood cell,heared your beatuy of it all."kassandra said as she twisted the arm of hope who moans in pain aho and kassandra kisses the hand and purrs like a cat and forcefully pulls on the arm a few times and and applies a hammerlock.

"What are you doing with my arm?"Hope asked as while kassandra smiles and runs with hope and slams hope's right arm on a wall and hears a scream from hope who moans while getting up and moans and charges at kassandra with her hidden blade, and kassandra stands there grinning and holds up her right hand blocking the blade with a hidden blade from the upperhand,a unique version of darius's blade.

"You have a lot of Talent kassandra,she says she says as she grabed a smoke bomb but kassandra stopped her holding bother hands and elbows her in the gut and unleashes a uppercut on hope's chin and another on on the right arm she injured and hope moans as tears comes out.

"Your looking for the apple arent you."kassandra asked then takes a apple of eden out a glowling orb. as she grins and bounces on on her hand."Such a pity, that the very thing your looking for is what is controling the earth,the very thing shay told you about,Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk,I Damn pity your brotherhood died becasue of your arrgonce,I pity you,You seem to care for him,Maybe even more then a friend."SHe says as she stops bouncing the apples and stares at hope with a cheeky smile.

"What kassandra said hit a nerve in hope as hope charges in while kassandra smiles and giggles while hope unleashes kicks and strikes and kassandra keeps missing them performing matrix like motions evades and grabs hold of hop and unleashes a hard knee to the gut and two more .Hope Begain to bleed out her mouth while she coughs and moans in pain.

"That wasnt what hap-"Hope was cut off.

"Oh it was, i study the peiaces of eden for 7000 years and i can tell you that little thing over there is what shay tried to warn you about and you brushed it off,Kida makes you no better then the templars."

Hope felt insulted,"DOnt you fuck dear say that again!!!!!." she was gonna charged at kassandra but she heared a voice she hadnet heared for ages.

"Hope."Shay said and she turned around seeing shay in a suit.

"Shay!"

SHay vanished and turns around see kassandra running with a hard punch to the gut as kassandra chuckles and sees blood come from hope's mouth and sees hope curled up like a baby as hope became fustrated at kassandra and wildly attacks her losing her focus as kassandra laughs and allowed free shots to land on her belly and arms and chest .

"Nice shots."Kassandra said smirking,she broke a sweat kassandra circles around the base ment vault and holds hopes smoke bomb and threws it as kassandra grabs a desk and rams it hard at the hope's back,hope moans,She heard tales of the staff from william miles, it can get the user imortalty and strength and she is is seeing this first hand of a women wolding a office metal desk right before her eyes. and kassandra rams it on the back again as hope screams in pain.

 

"Damn it, its imossible, how could i been so blind?"She remembered waht shay told her and achllies abour what happen, and when she saw shay fall down the cliff,she cried to herself every night,she wished she could be with shay,she remembered the last kissed he and she gave before he killed her.

she bangs her fist on the floor out of fustration and she reliazed it too late.she felt angry as she got up and as kassandra drop the desk and smiles and beckons her to try and get the apple from her hand and hope slowl limps to kassandra and slowly thinks of a plan to escape with it.

"You want it, do you?"Kassandra said grining and when hope was near the apple, kassandra throws it like a fast ball into a wall as it breaks into a glow and falls to pieces."Kassandra wipes her hands and smiles and gestures to the broken apple.

 

"Go get it."Kassandra said and she sees a fist flying and she catches it kneeing the gut and chest and and grabs the right hand and takes her down and and flips over droping her back on hope's Right arm as hope screams.

 

Hope moans in pain as tears comes out as well as sobs,it was both fustration,dispair,angony and anger and even sadness after accepted her failures as an assassin.

"Your right Kassandra*Sobbing*"Hope moans in pain and kassandra frowns and sits near hope crossing her legs.

"I want to redeem myself,i wish i could go back to that day and listened to him.."

Kassandra smiles kindly and gets up offering her hand to hope."Let me help you,join my order, wipe yourself from being hope jensen the master assassin and become hope jensen the tainted one."kassandra said as aya,evie,lyndia,aveline and shao jun and lucy throne come from behind kassandra as they stand above Hope.

Hope bows her head in defeat as she breath."Im yours Kassandra."Hope said and grabed kassandra's hand.

"You are your own lady hope,im going to help you Find redemption ."Kassandra said and pulls hope up and tells aya to take hope to a medical facility room.

"WHat will happen now?"Evie said under her dark robes.

 

"She will help you and lucy with and reports and ideals of potions and technology,make sure to tell all the members of this."Kassandra said walking to her out the vault and goes to her room with her wives.


End file.
